


flames

by infizero



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, just blaze n silver bein friemds :-), this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infizero/pseuds/infizero
Summary: "do my powers... make you uncomfortable?"
Relationships: Blaze the Cat & Silver the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	flames

"hey silver…"

"huh?" the silvery gray hedgehog turned his head around to see blaze, the purple cat standing with an air of nervousness about her. "what is it?"

"do my powers… make you uncomfortable?" she asked.

silver blinked and he cocked his head to the side. "no…? why do you ask?"

"well it's just… your world is enveloped by flames, right? i just thought that maybe it would remind you too much of there… i don't know, it's stupid…" she muttered.

"no it's not! but no, they don't. i've lived in the flames my whole life. i'm used to them." silver explained. "that doesn't make them any less bad, but it's all i've ever known. it's ok. i really don't mind. besides…"

blaze's head perked up, her golden eyes glistening.

"...you're my friend, right? even if it did bother me, i wouldn't let it get in between me and you, right?" silver gave her a big smile, innocent and friendly. blaze's shoulders lowered, untensing as she smiled back.

"thanks."


End file.
